


Picking Up The Pieces

by MorphineDeity



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, spoilers for elf invasion arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 01:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20301199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorphineDeity/pseuds/MorphineDeity
Summary: Fuegoleon never knew his admiration for Nozel would grow into something more. Now he just have to pick up the pieces left inside Nozel's mind.





	Picking Up The Pieces

The rivalry between the two eldest sons of the Silva and Vermillion families have been established when they were just kids. Fuegoleon and Nozel hated each other in the beginning, but throughout the years they eventually became friends. The respect they have for another is admirable, their rivalry became a game, one where there is no victor. Then one day, something happened, and that rivalry turned into something different, at least on Fuegoleon’s part.

He didn’t start noticing the Captain of the Silver Eagles until after the Elf Invasion on the Capital. Fuegoleon knew he had an attraction to the eldest Silva before the assassination attempt that rendered Fuegoleon into a coma. After the invasion and Fuegoleon regained consciousness, Nozel took him by surprise when he began to open to people, especially towards Noelle. The sudden change in personality made Fuegoleon’s heart flutter and his attraction returned with reinforcement, he knew this is the real Nozel. The one Nozel kept locked away since his mother died. Fuegoleon hadn’t seen this side of Nozel in years, he had completely forgotten how beautiful it made Nozel.

It was no secret among his siblings that Fuegoleon had a soft spot for the eldest Silva, but the reinforcement of his attraction to the silver haired man was kind of terrifying. Fuegoleon tried his best to rid himself of these feelings, but they just kept getting stronger each time he saw Nozel. Their families expect them to marry and continue their bloodline, but Fuegoleon isn’t so sure he can keep that duty. Not with the person he’s attracted to standing there glaring at him.

“Calm down, Nozel.” Fuegoleon said to his longtime rival. The cold stare was doing things to him and he doesn’t know if he should let it continue or stamp it out.

“While you were unconscious, we were under attack countless times.” Nozel countered. “You chose the opportune moment to wake up and help fend off the Elves from the castle.”

Fuegoleon was shocked at Nozel’s small outburst, he covered up his shock by clearing his throat. “I apologize for my body wanting to heal.”

Nozel didn’t say anything he just looked over the Crimson Lion Kings’ captain for any wounds, satisfied with the outcome of finding no injuries Nozel turned on his heels and walked away to assess any damages to the castle. Fuegoleon gave an amused laugh and a shake of his head, Nozel always amused him in some ways with his actions. He looked over his shoulders when he heard a loud laugh that could only come from one person. His older sister, Mereoleona.

Mereoleona came towards him with Leopold trailing behind her, the two stopped next to Fuegoleon. “I never seen Nozel be so heated over you previously in a coma. I have a feeling it’s to save face.”

“Please don’t.” Fuegoleon groaned. He knew where his sister was going with this conversation.

“What?”

“I know what you’re trying to do.” Fuegoleon glared at his sister. “I appreciate it if you don’t tease.”

“Well stop dancing around him and go in for the kill.” Mereoleona said boisterously. She loves to give her brothers a hard time, especially when it comes to their love lives. Too bad, Leopold doesn’t have anyone in mind so all her teasing will have to go to Fuegoleon.

“Yeah, brother!” Leo said with enthusiasm. “You’ll never know unless you tried.”

“Leo is right.” Mereoleona grinned.

“Please, don’t encourage him.” Fuegoleon knew he couldn’t get away from this, his siblings were right though. He needed to try, or he’ll be questioning his attraction to the eldest Silva for years to come. He needed to know if his feelings are returned.

Mereoleona saw the conflict in her brother’s eyes, she knew he was struggling with his feelings. Honestly, she felt kind of bad for her brother’s predicament over Nozel. She reached over, placed a hand on Fuegoleon’s shoulder in encouragement. “Hey, Nozel has been through a lot growing up. We’ve seen the change when Acier died, the death of his mother hit him really hard compared to his younger siblings.”

“What are you saying?” Fuegoleon looked at her.

“I’m saying, maybe it’s time for Nozel to relinquish all control and let someone take control for once.” Mereoleona said, she gave Fuegoleon a sly smile.

That smile instantly told Fuegoleon what she was implying, he looked towards Leopold seeing him watching their older sister in curiosity. Poor kid doesn’t know what is going on and Fuegoleon is going to stop it in its tracks before it got out of hand.

“I’m going to have to stop you there, sister.” Fuegoleon gave her a stern look even though he knew it won’t affect her. Nothing affected his sister no matter how hard he tried.

“Come on, all I’m saying is-”

“We are done with this conversation.” Fuegoleon demanded, he moved away from his siblings. He needed to get away from them, Mereoleona was sometimes too much to handle.

* * *

The days following since the attack Mereoleona’s words repeated in Fuegoleon’s head like a mantra. Those words burrowed deep within him and it only got worse when he was near Nozel. He could see something changing with Nozel as well, and it wasn’t his treatment to his siblings. Nozel looked calmer but he still looked to be battling something within him. Fuegoleon was starting to worry and he will find out what’s going on.

Fuegoleon kept a close on him over the passing days that’s when he noticed Nozel’s resolve breaking. It all started whenever Fuegoleon would lean closer or brush passed the Silver Eagles Captain, he would notice the small shiver, that would normally go unnoticed, course through Nozel’s body. Seeing the small reactions in Nozel made Fuegoleon have hope, but he still had doubts.

Those handful of days was enough to get under Nozel’s skin. He found Fuegoleon conversating with his sister in the royal gardens, Nozel walked over in a calm manner, interrupted their conversation and dragged Fuegoleon away. Mereoleona could only laugh and sent out encouragement to her younger brother as she watched them walk away.

The two rounded the corner into a small dead-end alley, Nozel pulled Fuegoleon to face him and away from wandering eyes. Fuegoleon looked down watching the silent storm brewing behind those purple eyes he fell in love with. “Is there a reason for pulling me away from my sister and dragging me here to this area?”

Nozel didn’t say anything at first, he was gathering his thoughts, but it was proving to be difficult. Not with Fuegoleon standing there, he felt trapped and any minute he was going to snap. “You have some nerve pulling this game of yours.”

Game? What game is Nozel talking about, Fuegoleon didn’t know there was a game. He looked down at the younger man in confusion, he needed to get to the bottom of this. “What are you talking about?”

“Don’t feign your innocence.” Nozel glared at the taller man. “The small touches, the close presence. How am I supposed to comprehend these actions, especially coming from you?”

“I was being a good friend.” Fuegoleon said, he still didn’t know what was going on. He hadn’t noticed his actions would bother the eldest Silva. “If it bothered you, I apologize.”

“I’m not saying they bothered me. I’m-” Nozel let out a frustrated sigh. “They are affecting me in ways they shouldn’t. These new feelings are foreign to me and I don’t know what to do.”

“Feelings?” Fuegoleon concealed the hope in his voice. “What feelings?”

Nozel couldn’t help the blush appearing on his cheeks which Fuegoleon thought was cute. Nozel straighten his posture like he was about to face something important. “The feeling of being important, feeling wanted. If I’m being honest, this terrifies me.”

Fuegoleon wanted to jump for joy, anything that would be unsightly for a royal to do but he held back his elated emotions. Hearing the words fall from Nozel’s mouth made Fuegoleon want to tell Nozel that he is important and wanted, and that he wanted to be the person to do the job of making Nozel feel that way.

He knew Nozel wanted to feel loved, loved by someone who loves him. The day Acier died was the day Nozel shut everything out. Fuegoleon knows that nothing will replace a mother’s love for a child, but he wants to at least try to fill that void. That is, if Nozel will allow him.

Fuegoleon looked up, hearing voices coming toward them, he grabbed Nozel and turned them around hiding themselves from the people walking by. Fuegoleon looked over his shoulder, watching the two females walk by carrying trays filled with fruit. When the coast was clear Fuegoleon pulled away giving Nozel some distance.

“Thank you.” Nozel straighten his clothing from any wrinkles. “Now, if you’ll excuse me.” He moved passed Fuegoleon, he needed to fill out reports before the day ends.

Fuegoleon watched him walk by, he needed to stop Nozel this was his last chance. He reached out and grabbed Nozel’s arm causing the eldest Silva to turn to him. It was now or never. “Let me.”

“What are you talking about?”

Fuegoleon gripped onto Nozel’s arm. “Will you let me in?” He watched Nozel, see what his reaction would be. “Is there any room left in that closed off heart of yours for me?”

“Fuegoleon.” Nozel began, he sounded unsure.

“I know losing Acier was hard on your siblings, it was extremely hard on you.” Fuegoleon started, his hand not once leaving Nozel’s arm. “You were so close to her, I never saw you leave her side when we were children. You always followed after her, it was actually kind of cute.”

Fuegoleon ran his hand down Nozel’s arm contacting the younger man’s hand. “I know nothing will ever replace a mother’s love, but watching you shut yourself out from everything when she died worried me. You worried a lot of people. I wanted to help you, but I didn’t know how.” He pulled Nozel back into the secluded area. “I realized my feelings were not to help you but to make you feel important, like you are wanted in this world.” He paused for a heartbeat, waiting to see what Nozel will do next before he said the next words. “To love you.”

He watched those purple eyes widen at his confession, then the retreat. Fuegoleon let Nozel put distance between them, he didn’t want to scare the other captain any further. He watched Nozel process his confession, Nozel’s reaction can be unpredictable and this is one of them. Fuegoleon is honestly terrified what the outcome is, so he waited patiently for Nozel to say something.

What he didn’t expect was Nozel coming to him, leaning up and planting a chaste kiss on Fuegoleon’s cheek. The small reaction took the Crimson Lion Kings Captain by surprise because this is uncommon for Nozel to do. He wanted to relish in this small affection coming out of Nozel, but the moment was short lived.

Nozel moved away, a small blush appeared on his cheeks. “I apologize, that was unbecoming of me.”

“What?” Fuegoleon snapped out of his stupor, he needed to act fast or he’ll miss his chance. “There’s nothing to be sorry for. I appreciated it.”

“You do?”

“I do.” Fuegoleon took the chance and moved closer but kept cautious in case Nozel panicked. “If you would like, I would like to return the favor.”

He stopped and waited for Nozel’s reply. Fuegoleon is so close to him, he can just grab him and wrap him in his embrace. But their distance would have to do until Nozel said it was okay.

“If we take the next step, there’s no going back.” Nozel worried.

“I’ll take my chances.” Fuegoleon was focused on this, he wanted this. He just hoped Nozel will take that leap of faith with him.

“Then don’t stop.” Nozel moved forward, he reached his hand up and clutched onto Fuegoleon’s clothing. He leaned up slightly and planted a small kiss on his lips.

Fuegoleon immediately responded, he wrapped his arm around the other. He reached up and cupped the back of Nozel’s head, he leaned forward and returned the kiss. The kiss was sweet and innocent, something that will have to suffice for now until Nozel is comfortable in this newfound relationship. Right now, he will just have to pick up the pieces left behind and bring Nozel out of this lonely world he’s in.


End file.
